Royal Naval Academy of England
The Royal Naval Academy of England is the finest and most prestigious military academy in England, if not all of Europe. Based out of Hampshire, its location on the coast and sheer size help alumni learn to earn their sea legs, as well as learning discipline, sailing skills, leadership, and military strategy. The Academy is for those aspiring to join the British Royal Navy, British Royal Marines, or the East India Trading Company's Black Guard regiment of private marines as Officers. The Academy bases its morals off of the Honor Concept, a concept that will be instilled into all Midshipmen (students) by their Staff Sergeant Instructors. Plebes (freshmen) will be initiated during their Plebe Summer. Starting July 1 of the year they join, they will be pushed, tortured, broken down, and rebuilt into elegant, hardened seamen and marines. The years go as follows Fourth Year (Freshmen), Third Year (Sophomore), Second Year (Junior) and First Year (Senior). The Mission of the Academy The mission of the Royal Naval Academy is to transform young, able, and willing men into hardened, elite war machines. Founded in 1650 by Admiral Sir Robert Blake of the British Royal Navy, his mission was to make sure that able-bodied men willing to fight for their country could receive the best training and leadership standards in all of Europe. Moral development is a crucial part of the Academy's mission. Turning simple civilians into sailors and marine Officers ready to defend the lives of their enlisted subordinates. Navy and Marine Officers will be trained here to be ready to make hasty decisions in life-threatening situations. The Academy's four year program offers 5 majors in engineering, sciences, mathematics, humanities, and social science. As well as sub-majors such as leadership skills (required by everyone) and sailing skills (required by everyone). You will start your four year journey with the Plebe Summer. Figures of Command Superintendent ~ Samuel Harrington Dean of Admissions ~ Johnny Goldtimbers Registrar ~ William Brawlmartin Registration/Admission To be admitted into the Royal Naval Academy, one must first register themselves with the registrar, by sending in a formal application for registration to them, and they will decide if you will be moved on to the dean of admissions, who you must send a formal request for admission to. If this is accepted further, you must complete the physical fitness test (see below); if you pass, you have been accepted into the Royal Naval Academy of England! Plebe Summer The Plebe Summer is your initiation into the academy that begins on July 1 of the year of your induction. During your Plebe Summer, you will be pushed, trained, and transformed. You will face challenging obstacles designed to test your physical and moral conditions, to see if you are fit for the Academy. The Plebe Summer was designed to push you to your limits and beyond, to transform you into physically fit seamen ready to defend their rights at a moment's notice. Your Plebe Summer is six weeks long, and once completed, you will become a Midshipman of the Royal Naval Academy of England. After your Plebe Summer, you will start your Fourth Year (freshmen year) of the Academy, taking classes to teach you about leadership and morale. Physical Fitness In order to qualify for the Academy, you must first face a rigorous physical fitness test that will determine your physical ability, and whether or not you qualify for the Academy. The test has different standards for men and women, and the list can be found below ---- Men Run three miles in 24 minutes or under. Do 10 pull-ups. Do 90 push-ups is two minutes or under. Do 90 sit-ups in two minutes or under. Curl a 25 pound bar with 25 pound weights on each side 20 times. Endure a hike of up to 15 minutes in full combat gear. Go more than 48 hours with limited resources (food, water, etc). Women Run three miles in 27 minutes or under. Do 5 pull-ups. Do 60 push-ups in two minutes or under. Do 60 sit-ups in two minutes or under. Curl a 25 pound bar with five pounds weights on each side at least 10 times. Endure a hike of up to 15 minutes in full combat gear. Go more than 48 hours with limited resources. Graduation After you have chosen a major, gone through your Plebe Summer, and completed your four years at the Academy, you have reached your graduation point. This will prove to be one of the most honorable moments in your life. You will have proven that you have the strength, skill, and moral to join the British Royal Navy, British Royal Marines, or the East India Trading Company's Black Guard regiment of private marines as an Officer. After your have graduated, you will recieve your commision and will either be placed on a ship, on land, at a naval base, or at an EITC base of operations should you choose to join the EITC.. It is after this point that you may actively pursue your career in English military. Honor Concept Midshipmen are persons of integrity: We stand for that which is right. We tell the truth and ensure that the full truth is known. We do not lie. We embrace fairness in all actions. We ensure that work submitted as their own is their own, and that assistance received from any source is authorized and properly documented. We do not cheat. We respect the property of others and ensure that others are able to benefit from the use of their own property. We do not steal. Notable Academy Graduates Giratina Origin Forme Pablo Swordmaster James Macstealer Samuel Harrington Lord Davy Menace Nathaniel Scurvyskull Ben Costello Organizations/Campus Clubs Admirals' Club - The Admirals' Club is a club for people who work or live at the academy who are renowned military leaders in England. Graduates who have become military leaders may join this organization and be an active part of it. They can help around the Academy and may help students become wonderful leaders. Category:Royal Navy